Fairy Tail High
by DragonKnight61921
Summary: Natsu,Gray and Loke's parents all died all in the same way,day and year. They now live together would they get a living out of them? Pairings: GrayxLucy NatsuxErza XD my favourite couple is NatsuxErza and the final pairing is LokexCana
1. A Date?

Fairy Tail high

Natsu Dragneel was just walking to school when something or someone bumped him from behind and ended up flat face first on the ground. Thinking that it was Gray Fullbuster (Natsu's Rival) he quickly got up at prepared a punch to his face. When his fist was an inch to hitting its target it stopped, it wasn't Gray who pushed him in fact it was his new class member Lucy Heartfillia. Lucy almost fainted when she saw Natsu's fist almost colliding to her face she immediately slapped Natsu when his fist stopped in front of her.

"What was that for?" Natsu asked the girl

"For scaring me half to death!" the girl shouted.

"So…?" Natsu said rubbing his ears.

"Idiot"the girl whispered walking past Natsu.

"What was that all about?" Asked Gray behind Natsu.

"Nothing much" Natsu replied

"The summer went fast huh?" asked Gray

"yeah" Natsu said.

"so have any girl you've earned at the Summer Holdays?" Gray asked

"nah"

"why not"

"not interested"

Gray just sighed at Natsu

"so how bout you and Lucy?"

"we got together" gray said with an incredibly huge grin"

Natsu and gray was chatting away they didn't even hear the bell ring so they were late when they almost got in class the Student council room door bashed open to reavealing Erza she had red long hair that went up to her waist and brown eyes, she was wearing the girl uniform for the school A Short skirt with a blue polo shirt with a white shirt underneath and a black tie Natsu and gray were wearing the same thing except for their pants.

Erza shot both of them a Death Glare asking them where had they and Gray looked at each other then drop their bags and started running for THIERRRR LIVEESSSSS.

Erza ran after them noticing this nats unbuttoned three top buttons on his polo shirt then started running faster unlike Natsu gray just took whole clothes from his upper body leaving him with only pants.

They were getting exhausted as erza started running faster when Natsu and gray stop only to be trapped on the roof in a corner.

"nice meeting you gray"

"you too natsu"

They closed their eyes when they opened them they were in the infirmary of the school because of getting beaten up by erza

When they were out of the infirmary the school bell started ringing to signal it was the end of school. Gray picked up his clothes and brief case while Natsu only picked up his brief case then walked of to their house.

Natsu and gray shared the same house because both of their parents died so they had to share houses and get part time jobs to pay for their school and groceries.

They both slumped on the couch then fell asleep immediately after that they cooked ramen and did their homework for two weeks they always did their homework fit for two weeks so when they go to work they won't have to do their homework.

After that they went to their bedrooms and fell asleep peacefully until their digital alarm clock went off. Natsu had to wake up gray since he didn't by an alarm cause Natsu already had one.

Gray and Natsu just finished eating break fast.

After that they went to go change then went to pick up lucy at her house. After that they went to school together Lucy, Gray and Natsu. In class Natsu sat behind gray and beside gray was lucy and beside Natsu was Erza (school council president).

There was a Test on math which Natsu didn't really study about wait, wait scratch that he DIDN'T study at all. So hed had to ask gray the answers but gray was getting sick Natsu asking him every single question in tests so he said no. he tried asking lucy but she also said no so he asked erza but she just shot him a glare he took it as a no.

After the test Natsu got a perfect score just by guessing the answer while erza only got 89/100 and gray got 87/100 and lucy 80/100 while Natsu got 100/100. Every one was surprised that Natsu actually got top score but erza was mad she kept asking herself howd he do it finnaly when she couldn't take it anymore she asked Natsu.

"Natsu howd you get THAT score you didn't cheat did you?" erza asked

"Pres I didn't cheat I was right next to you and how I get that score is a secret"Natsu said grinning showing all of his teeth.

Erza just blushed at natsu's grin. She did have a soft spot for Natsu he could be a idiot sometimes but she liked she knew he was lonely because his parents died in car crash and gray's parents died the same way she knew Natsu wasn't really happy cause he only had gray and lucy as friends.

So she decided she would befriend Natsu. After lunch brake was over she tried to start a conversation but there was one problem: She sucked at starting conversations. So she just asked him if he wanted to hang out after school but it was gonna be hard because well Natsu was Natsu.

"hey natsu wanna go with me at this café after school?" Erza asked shyly so only Natsu could hear her.


	2. Chapter 2

"huh?" Natsu said looking at erza

"I said wanna go with me at this café?" Erza asked again.

"okay" Natsu said with a huge grin.

Lucy,Gray,Cana and loke stared at them then whispered to each other

"I think Erza's trying to ask Natsu out" Loke said luckily Natsu or erza didn't hear them.

"Yea but burnt-brain is so dense I think he doesn't know what a date is" Gray said in a teasing tone.

"Gray don't be mean to Natsu he's just an idiot" lucy whispered suddenly all of them were laughing except for Natsu and erza so they asked what so funny?

"what's funny Popsicle?" Natsu said teasing gray.

"mind your own business flame-brain" Natsu would normally fight gray but he was too busy thinking about the café and especially if they had anything spicy in the menu so he could eat his favourite type of food: SPICY FOOD.

"Hey erza" Natsu asked

"yea?" erza asked

"is there spicy food in the café?"Natsu asked

Every one face palmed at Natsu's question but erza

"no" erza answered

"Whyyyyyyy" Natsu asked

"it's a café burnt-brain of course there's no spicy food there" gray answered for erza

Every one started laughing but Natsu and erza

When gray,lucy,loke and cana went home natsu and erza went to the café.

When erza and Natsu arrived at the café erza ordered a slice of straw berry cake and coffee for Natsu.

"so" Natsu said walking at a table with erza

"so what?" asked erza

"why'd you tell me to come with you?" Natsu answered

Damn can this guy be so dense that he doesn't even know what a date is? Erza thought

"Natsu, do you know what a date is?" erza asked

"yea why wait don't tell you and…me are in a-"natsu was cut off when

"Natsu we're in a date" erza said cutting Natsu off

Natsu was silent for a second then spoke again

"so does that mean you like me?" Natsu asked

"y-y-ye-"

Erza was cut of by Natsu hugging her from behind and whispering "I like you too a lot erza" Natsu said which made erza blush the color of erza's hair could rival her Natsu hugged her tighter her blush got more redder putting her hair to shame.

ERZA!

"what?" she asked

ERZA!

"what?"

ERZA!

WhAT! Erza yelled waking up from her dream.

"we woke you up you looked like you were having a nightmare" lucy said

"Yea and your face was all red and stuff"cana added

"what was your dream anyway?" Lucy asked

"N-Nothing!" erza semi-shouted and rushed to the bathroom to take a bath and get ready for school.

"that was weird" lucy talked to cana

"yea and I think I could make out a name she said when she was sleeping"

"really?,who?" lucy asked

"I'm not sure but I think it was Natsu"

"no way in hell is erza gonna talk about Natsu hes a well… Natsu!"

"yea probably just my imagination"

~Natsu~

Natsu was sleeping on his bed with his cat Happy

That's when the alarm clock went all looked like zombies because they were walking like them moaning and groaning when they reached the kitchen counter they made a mess they couldn't even see a thing!

After they had 'breakfast' they got dressed and ready for school luckily by the time they got to the gate they were all fully awake. When they were walking they didn't know that the bell has already gone.

When they got to their class rooms, they had to stay behind when the bell went just so they could catch up on the things they missed because if their late appearance.

"Damn this" Natsu said leaning back onto his chair

"whatever let's just get this over with" loke sighed

"yea" agreed gray

"Finally" they all shouted in unision as they ran home

When they were walking loke's phone started ringing as he answered it

"hello"

"hey where have you been" It was cana

"sorry I had to stay behind and do some catching up"

"ok,ill see you tomorrow then?"

"Of course" loke said cheerfully

"bye"

"see ya" loke said as he hung up

"who was that?" gray asked

"cana" loke answered

"ok"

When they got home they did home work and slept for two hours then headed for erza, lucy and cana's they got there the girls were watching a cannibal movie. Natsu, Gray and Loke liked scary stories just not with too much gore.

They slowly sat on the floor to watch the movie the girls were of the girls were hugging pillows except for erza but inside she was trembling in fear but on the outside she sat there watching not trying to show the others she was scared.

It was halfway through the movie and that was well people say that it was the scariest part so the girls sat with their friends, lucy sat next to gray, cana sat next to loke and erza just sat there watching the movie hoping the people were kidding about the scary part unfortunaly they weren't. When it was the scary part of the movie erza jump onto Natsu punching him on the head shouting "GET ME OUT OF HERE" again and again Natsu waited till she stopped and asked her…

"why?"

"B-because it's s-scary"

Everyone was questioning themselves if their ears were wrong of what she said. Then Natsu stood up and took her out for his house.


End file.
